1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to winch tightening tools and more particularly pertains to a new pneumatic powered winch actuating device for tightening a winch using a pneumatic tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of winch tightening tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, winch tightening tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,433; 5,095,780; 5,357,828; 4,524,651; 5,377,565; 5,240,236; 2,293,786; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 329,794.
While these devices fullfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pneumatic powered winch actuating device. The inventive device includes an air wrench. The air wrench is couplable to an air supply hose. A shaft is rotatably coupled to the air wrench. The shaft has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is positioned adjacent to the air wrench, and the second portion has a threaded peripheral wall such that threads extend outwardly from the shaft. The air wrench selectively rotates the shaft in a first direction. A winch engaging- member includes a casing securely attached to the air wrench such that the shaft extends into the casing. A coupling member has a well extending therein and has a size adapted for releasably receiving and coupling to a cylinder. The cylinder is securely attached to a winch. A rod is integrally coupled to and extends away from the coupling member. The rod extends through the casing such that the rod is rotatably coupled to the casing. The rod extends through and is integrally coupled to a gear. The gear is positioned in the casing. The gear is located such that the threaded portion of the shaft may engage the gear. The hose is fluidly coupled to the air wrench, wherein the air wrench may rotate the gear such that the coupling member rotates the winch.
In these respects, the pneumatic powered winch actuating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tightening a winch using a pneumatic tool.